Toothpaste
by dianabtvs
Summary: Buffy and Spike are together. Willow And Xander are also together.And their trip to L.A. gets worst
1. Default Chapter

Declaimer: Joss Whedon owns everything. I don't care

Toothpaste

Buffy Summers and William O'Conner, or Spike for short have been dating for 3 years and in fact they have been friends since 8th grade. They fell in love and since then they had a new prospective in mind.

"Happy Anniversary, luv" Spike said giving a small gift to Buffy. Spike always had that British accent of his since he came to Sunnydale, Sure every girl wanted to go out with him but he knew who the right one was...

"Thanks Spike, Happy Anniversary" Buffy said giving Spike a kiss. And she was the one the he was going out with for 3 years and this marks it. Spike helped her into the car reminding her that she could only open the gift after dinner. He started the engine then drove his red porche car and drove to The Vineyard, a small Italian restaurant near Joyce's art gallery and one of Buffy's favorite places.

"I made early reservations, so we can still go shopping if you want to" Spike joked.

"Very funny, but on second thought there is a new mall just around the corner" Buffy smirked.

Spike parked the car near The Vineyard and helped Buffy out of the car. They went inside and sat on their reserved seats.

_Wow he really planed everything _Buffy thought as she was taking her seat. The table was elegant with its pink and blue tablecloth and on top was a bottle of red wine dated 1994

"Prefect" Spike muttered as he looked at the bottle's date.

"Why '94?" Buffy asked curiously

"Because, my luv, that was the year we met" Spike smiled as he poured the wine on Buffy's glass.

"So this is to?" Spike asked as he raised his glass

"To us on our 3rd anniversary" Buffy continued raising her glass as well. And as soon as both glasses were raised Xander and Willow came in without Buffy noticing.

_Thank God they came on time, I think that's a new record for the couple, _Spike thought_ I hope Xander brought his video camera, they are going to laugh when they see the look on Buffy 's face when I give her ---_

"Spike!" Buffy said out loud

"What?!" Spike asked frightened.

"I'm just trying to tell you that your food is here" Buffy whispered

"Ahh... Thanks" Spike said embarrassed. The waiter nodded and turned away from the table. After a few bites and laughs, Spike excused himself and went to the little boy's room.

"Ok you can do this" Spike said to himself as he was getting a piece of paper fro his pocket.

"You are not proposing," He added. Spike took a deep breath then looked back at the paper.

"Damn this sucks," He said lastly. Then he went outside and sat on his chair.

"Ok before you open that gift. I want to read you something I did just a few hours ago" Spike said. He cleared his throat and right on cue Xander brought out his video camera, turned it on and then gave Spike a thumps-up for him to start.

_I love you when you laugh _

_I hate you when you cry _

_For all those reasons I just don't know why  
_

_You stayed in Sunnydale _

_All your life _

_You've never seen the outside _

_But I'm going to change that _

_'Cause we're going on a car ride  
So open that little gift _

_That I gave you on this day _

_Oh please Buffy say yes_

_Or I'll never stay away _

Buffy opened the gift and saw 5 tickets to Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet.

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: obviously this is an AU. So I don't own the show nor am I friends with the great Joss Whedon. This is, as they say, my own little universe.

Chapter 2

"For who are the other three tickets?" Buffy asked. This was a complete surprise for someone who didn't really understand what the book was about.

"Well two of those are for Xander and Willow while the other one is for the little nibblet, I figured she would thank me for bringing her there when their class tackles the book" Spike answered. Buffy leaned over and gave Spike a gentle kiss.

"-- And Cut" Willow and Xander chorused.

"You guys, what are you doing here?" Buffy asked curiously.

"Spike reserved us tickets too, he said he didn't want us to miss your anniversary" Willow replied.

"That's interesting, since he told me we will have a romantic evening for the both of us" Buffy turned at looked at Spike.

"I didn't even know if they would show up" Spike gulped

"Don't worry about it Spike, it not bad" Xander said "it's worst"

"Thank you for those comforting words Xander" Spike started "if we don't have anymore space in the car I could always throw you in the trunk".

"Where is this play going to be held anyway?" Xander said, changing the subject. Of course he didn't want to stay in the trunk of a car, who would in the first place.

"Being as it is, a car ride, we're heading to LA. We can stay with uncle. He will be quite pleased to see us"

this chapter is really short. but i promise to make the next one a little,longer. please review, i would be happy to get some suggestions.


End file.
